


Axel and Lindsey

by Chris610b



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Gaslighting, Relationship Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris610b/pseuds/Chris610b
Summary: short stories about the relationship between two O/C's.





	1. Chapter 1

Lindsey’s phone vibrated on the table. She reached over to check the phone, a bright “new message” notification on the homescreen. She unlocked the phone, opening the conversation in which a new message had been sent to her.   
“Who messaged you?” His voice broke the silence, bringing her attention from the phone.   
“Sarah did. She wants to know if I’d like to go out with her and Melissa tonight for a couple drinks.” Lindsey tapped the screen, bringing the keyboard up to type a reply.   
“I don't think I want you going out with them tonight.” Axel ran a hand through his hair, stepping up behind the smaller girl and wrapping his strong arms around her waist.   
“But I haven’t been out with them in forever.” Lindsey whined, her fingers hovering over the letters on the phone.   
“Don’t you want to stay with me?” He asked, lightly kissing Lindsey’s neck and slowly working his way up. “Tell her you can’t.” He whispered in her ear, lightly biting the lobe. She hesitated. “Lindsey.” he growled, grip tightening on her hips. “Tell her no.”   
“Okay, okay.” She relented, typing out a quick excuse. Axel’s grasp loosened slightly as he watched her.   
“I love you, Lindsey.” He told her.   
“I love you too.” she smiled, leaning back into his embrace as he kissed her neck again. Lindsey bit her lip to stop the sharp intake of breath when he bit down on the delicate skin, leaving a deep red mark that would soon blossom purple.   
They were interrupted by the phone vibrating again. Lindsey quickly opened the text conversation.   
“:( You never want to hang out with us anymore.” it read.   
Lindsey sighed. It was true, but it still hurt to see someone else say it. Especially from someone who was supposed to be her best friend.   
“I don’t like her.” Axel said, the low growl back in his voice.   
“She’s my best friend.” Lindsey replied, but there was no real defense in her voice.   
“You should stop talking to her.”   
“What?” Lindsey tried to pull away so she could look her boyfriend in the face, but his arms around her waist stopped her.   
“It's obvious she doesn’t want you to be happy. You’re happy with me and she doesn’t understand that.” He reasoned. Lindsey sagged against him.   
“You're right.” She agreed, smiling and turning to face her love.   
“You’re lucky you have me.” Axel smiled, cupping her face. “And that I love you so much.”   
“I am, aren’t I?” Lindsey smiled, feeling a bit better. Axel kissed her softly, possessively. Lindsey melted into the kiss, her stress about Sarah slipping away.


	2. I don't remember that

“Babe, are you okay?” His voice brought her back to the present.   
“Yeah, I’m okay.” Lindsey tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “I was just thinking about Jamie.”   
“Alright.” Axel relaxed back into the couch. “I was worried. You looked upset.”   
“No, I’m fine.” She reassured him, cuddling against his chest again. Axel kissed her head, fingers stroking her hair.   
“My beautiful girl.” He lifted her chin, kissing her. Lindsey sighed against his lips, relishing the sweet taste. Axel’s hand slipped under her shirt, fingers brushing the clasp of her bra.   
Lindsey pulled away, grabbing Axel’s wrist and trying to push him away.   
“Axxxeelll.”   
“What?” his voice feigned innocence as he pulled her closer and kissed her neck. Lindsey bit her lip to keep from moaning.   
“Not right now.” She pulled away again. He pouted.   
“But babe.” He argued. “I really need you. See what you’ve done to me?”   
“I’ll take care of that later, I promise. But I’m going out with Jamie and Nathan in a little bit.”   
Axel frowned.   
“You didn’t tell me about that.”   
“I didn't?” Lindsey tilted her head, confused. “I thought I had told you last night. I thought you had said yes.”   
Axel studied her face. “No. That didn’t happen. Are you sure it wasn’t just a dream? You were pretty tired last night.”   
“Yeah, maybe it was....” Lindsey paused. “Is it okay if I go out tonight?”   
“And leave me like this?” He gestured to his lap. “You're such a tease.” Axel pulled her close, kissing her temples. Lindsey giggled.   
“Stooooppp.” She playfully batted at the hands holding her captive.   
“Not until you stop being a tease and suck it.” He smirked, pulling her closer.   
“No, I’m going out soon. I have to get ready.” she insisted.   
“Cmon. Just a really quick one.”   
“Axel, I said no.” Lindsey pulled herself free. Axel’s face fell in disappointment. He looked away.   
“It's whatever.” He mumbled, not looking her in the face. “I guess you don't want me.”   
“Axel, that's not what I meant. Of course I want you. But I have to go soon. I’m sorry.” She stepped towards where Axel was looking.   
“No. It's fine. It's obvious you want to leave.” he still didn't look at her. “Go. Have fun with your friends. Leave me here alone.”   
“I can cancel. It’s not too late. I’m sure they’d understand. It's not a big deal.” Lindsey reached for the pink phone on the table, preparing to type out a quick excuse.   
“I don't want to stop you from doing whatever you want.”   
“Axel. relax.” Lindsey typed a few words before hitting send. “It's done. Besides, what more fun could I have than with my boyfriend?” Axel sighed, finally turning back to look at her.   
“Okay. You convinced me.” He pulled her back into his arms. “Does this mean you’ll suck me off now?”   
Lindsey smiled at her boyfriend lovingly. “Yeah babe. Whatever you want.”


	3. I am a monster

“Lindsey!” Axel raised his voice as she walked away from him. “Lindsey!”   
“What do you want, Axel? I already told you that I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” She folded her arms across her chest.   
“No. I want you to explain to me why you’ve been talking to him.” Axel took a step towards her. Lindsey fought the urge to step back.   
“He’s just a coworker. We were talking about work!” She clenched her fists.   
“ ‘just a coworker’?” Axel took another threatening step towards her. “He asked if you wanted to go to lunch!”   
“Over lunch break! To talk strategy about the new project!” she stepped back a few inches.   
“How dare you lie to me!” Axel raised his hand. Lindsey shut her eyes, flinching at the sharp burst of pain across her cheekbone.   
Lindsey stumbled back, tears welling up in her eyes. She lightly touched her cheek that seemed to burn with a handprint across her face.   
“A-Axel…”   
His eyes widened with the realization of what he had done.   
“Lindsey. I-I’m so sorry.” He fell to his knees in front of her shocked figure. “I don't know what came over me. I’m so sorry!” Axel reached a trembling hand towards her face, but stopped himself.   
“I’m sorry…” He choked out, tears falling down his face. Lindsey stood frozen, still in shock. A bright red print began to form on her left cheek. Axel bit his lip, then quickly got up and left.   
After a minute, he returned, offering a cool ice pack to the crying girl.   
“I’m so sorry baby.” Axel apologized again.   
“It’s okay.” Lindsey hiccuped, pressing the ice to her burning face. He wrapped his arms protectively around her, kissing her hair and temple.   
“It's not okay. I’m a terrible person.” His arms sagged. “I don't know why you stay. I’m such a monster. Why would anyone ever love me?” he started to pull away, but Lindsey grabbed his wrist with her free hand.   
“You’re not a terrible person.” she said, pulling him back. “And I love you because you are amazing. And you care a lot about me. I know you didn’t mean to.” She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.   
“You treasure me, and treat me like I’m the only girl in the world. The only one who matters.” She brushed his tears away with her fingertips.   
“You /are/ the only one who matters to me.” Axel wrapped his arms around her again. “I could never love anyone else as much as I love you.” He brushed her hair back from her face, and took the ice pack from her to press it on her cheek for her.   
Lindsey smiled. “I love you.”   
“I love you more.”


End file.
